el perro callejero y la prinsesa
by Amhyii
Summary: ewe Edward elric es el don juan de su clase pero estse mental ahun no a podido domar a su unica aficcion Winry Rockbel poco a poco estos dos jovenes iran conosiendoce mas y mas por medio de un trabajo escolar .. ¿que pasara con estos dos chicos en el futuro?


_**Etto, etto etto, etto ah to-toshio . etto hi mina bueno este … este es mi primer fanfic de mi pareja favrita Edward y Winry de Fma y eso, espero que les guste **_

Flash Black

Papá, porque le lanzan tierra a mamá-

El pobre hombre no respondía, tan solo se limitaba a mirar a su pequeña hija con sus ojos inundados de lagrimas

No!- gritaba la niña- no lo hagan mamá no podrá salir! No! Mamá! –

Fin del flash Black

Flash Black

Winry tendré que salir por un tiempo asique por favor.. cuida de tu madre y de tus hermanas –

NO! ELLA NO ES MI MAMÁ! ELLAS NO SON MI FAMILIA Y POR ESO TE ODIO!- dijo la pequeña rubia mientras corría fuera de casa

Winry! – grito su padre

Déjala Peter, al tiempo se ira a acostumbrando a la situación- comento la anciana deteniéndolo

La dejo en tus manos Pinako-

Esa misma tarde cuando Winry volvió a casa

Mi niña – murmuro la anciana

Que paso abuela?-

Hija… tu padre… - tartamudeaba mientras guardaba una carta- tu padre… falleció-

Fin del Flash Black

Flash Black

Largate de aqui Miki, Largate tu y tu mugrosas hijas , fuera de mi casa! – grito Winry

Fin del Flash Black

El grito de la joven rubia se escucho por toda la casa, había soñado con esos recuerdos otra vez? Ya hacían dos semanas consecutivas, sería normal? Bueno para ella lo era, se levanto como era de costumbre y se fue a dar una ducha rápida y así dar paso al desayuno el cual no era más que un vaso de jugo de naranja con tostadas.

Ya me voy! – grito la chica cerrando la puerta de su casa

El camino a la escuela era largo, tenia que caminar al menos kilometro i medio para poder llegar es por eso que siempre se iba una hora antes. Camino unos 20 a 25 minutos cuando se detuvo en un cruze

Buenos días Winry! – gritaron

Ah, Buenos días Gracia

La rubia se detuvo hasta que su amiga fue capas de alcanzarla, se miraron con una cara sonriente como todos los días por la mañana y emprendieron el corto camino que ya les quedaba hasta el establecimiento.

Flash Black

No déjame por favor! Te lo suplico déjame ir!- chillaba Winry- por favor, te lo suplico, de..déjame ir! –

Vamos preciosa.. juguemos un rato- respondían mientras desvestían a la joven

Por favor.. déjeme ir..-

Winry! – grito Al - Bastardo déjala en paz!-

El chico presuroso corrió a lo que mas su piernas dieron, golpeando a aquel hombre repulsivo una y otra vez a tal punto de que este ya no podía estar en pie

Winry…. Winry estas bien?... Winry resiste…. Winry! –

Fin del Flash Black

Winry…..Winry…..Winry! Winry me escuchas! – le gritaba Gracia- Hola!

Ah, lo siento que me decias?-

Maldición Winry otra vez esos sueños?, bueno te decía que no crees que Edward es el chico mas bello de la clase

Tsk mas bien el que mas a violado de la clase-

Winry! – grito su amiga

No pude evitar escuchar el comentario mi bella rosa, ahora si serias tan amable de decirme el por que lo crees? – comento un rubio chico acercándose a Winry

Bueno quisas será por que en estos 2 meses te as acostado con todas las chicas del salón.. sin descartar a tu propia prima –

Corazón, no con todas ahun me falta una, la cual esta enfrente de mis ojos.. pero que a mi parecer es una reto mucho mas grande –

No soy un juguete el cual puedes usar y dejar cuando quieras Elric, conmigo no te va a funcionar asi que no lo intentes- comento Winry – vámonos Gracia

La chica dueña de los orves azules y cabellera rubia iso su desaparición junto con su amiga, no les tomo mucho tiempo alejarse pero Edward se le quedo viendo hasta perderlas de vista completamente

Algún dia seras mia Winry Rockbell, y eso será mas pronto de lo que imaginas-

_**Si les gusto o desgrado o si quieren que la continue o no envíen revierws yo los leere con guto y si kieres k pase algo díganme con gusto lo are e.e si llego a otro cap eso si Sayo ^^**_


End file.
